Can You Feel The Love Tonight?
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: For Vincent it was her death, for Kairi it was her mother's disappearance. Aerith and the gang try to get them to feel the love. VinKai Clorith Songfic


Yay! A songfic for VinKai, I'm using both verisons of Can You Feel The Love Tonight?, the best song ever! There's a little Cloirth in here, and some confusion. I'll fix the confusion later.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling, SquareSoft, SquareEnix, or either verison of the song, they belong to Disney and Elton John. I only own Sea and her Alchemsit title.

Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

It was a beautiful winter day at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, snow fell from the sky lightly, the caretaker Rubeus Hagrid was in his hut making tea for himself, in the Ancient Studies class the youngest professor in the school, a young man around nineteen year old with long messy raven hair in a ponytail and deep crimson blood red eyes was teaching his first year students about the Calamity From the Sky and the team that studied it.

"Professor Gast and his team, including the crazy Hojo, studied it and believing it was an Ancient, named it Jenova," he told his class.

"Professor Valentine, was there another scientist studied Jenova?" a Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes, her name was Lucretia Crescent," Professor Vincent Valentine answered; he wrote the name he said on the chalkboard. "She was brilliant, but sadly she and Hojo got together and created Sephiroth. On the Planet, today is the anniversary of Lucretia's death."

One of the Gryffindor students who were younger than a normal first year, a nine year old girl with short dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes wrote down that on the Planet, it was the anniversary of Scientist Lucretia Crescent's death.

"Kairi, you're actually writing that down?" a girl with long wavy dark brown hair in a braid and deep emerald green eyes to Kairi Stars' right asked.

"Well, of course, she is, Aerith," a girl with short black hair and purple-gray eyes to their left said.

"Oh, Yuffie, shut up," a girl with shoulder length black hair and bright red eyes said.

Aerith Potter and Kairi laughed at their friends, Vincent cleared his throat, Tifa Lockheart and Yuffie Kisargai started to pay attention. As Vincent continued the lesson, Kairi thought about her mother, who disappeared six years ago. Today marked the sixth anniversary of her mother's disappearance.

'Lucretia Crescent,' she thought. 'That was mom's name before she married dad. Can't be the same one, can it?'

After class, Kairi stayed behind, Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie understood why. She promised Vincent to listen his piano music on the days he played, she guessed he played today. She heard a beautiful song, after her Ancient and her two normal friends left, she sighed.

In his private room, Vincent played a melody he heard a long time ago, when he stopped, he heard clapping from a distant, he smiled slightly. Kairi was running to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the melody Vincent played echoed in her mind.

She didn't notice that she ran past two third year Gryffindor students, one was Chelsea and the other was a girl with short light brown hair. Kairi stopped immediately and turned around, but saw nothing. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to Defense Against the Dark Arts. The brown haired girl looked at Kairi's retreating back and sighed. Chelsea was looking at a sliver pocket watch.

"That was a close one, huh, Sea, Al Bhed Alchemist?" she said, turning back to face her.

"Yeah, whatever, Yuna," Sea said. "But just because I'm the youngest state alchemist, don't treat me like one. Besides, Kairi and Aerith are like us, only different. They're only famous because Aerith's the Girl Who Lived and Kairi's the youngest student in the school."

"But how they are like us?"

"They treat each other like sisters, like we do."

"Isn't today the anniversary of the disappearance of Lord Ansem's wife and Kairi's mother?"

"Yes, she disappeared six years ago with some strange scientist. She, Ansem, Xehanort, and Minerva were working on something, but then the next day Lucretia was gone."

"I'm sure that hurt Kairi really badly. She didn't know her mother long and she just disappears."

Yuna looked at her cousin when something suddenly popped in her head, "The festival in Hogsmeade is today, right?"

"Yeah."

Yuna just grabbed her cousin's hand, running in the other direction, a huge smile on her face.

* * *

At Seventh Heaven, Aerith sat on the stage, swinging her legs. Tifa walked up in a bright red kimono, Yuffie in a dark purple kimono, and Kairi in a blue kimono. Cloud was in a bright yellow shogun robe(1), Reno was in a dark red robe, Leon was in a brown robe, Ron was in a bright red shogun robe, the brothers were all in sliver shoguns robes, and Vincent was in a black shogun robe. 

Aerith quickly ran to her room and came back in a bright pink kimono, the group walked into the village of Hogsmeade; it was holding it annual festival, mostly third years to seventh years were the only students the group saw.

Kairi and Aerith dragged Cloud and Vincent somewhere, Reno sighed deeply, Ron asked, "Reno, what's the matter?"

"Them!" Reno said, pointing Kairi holding Vincent's hand and Cloud holding Aerith's hand. Ron just sighed, taking a bite of the cameral apple he got.

"I don't see anything wrong with them together," Ron said.

"_I can see what's happening,"_ Reno said.

"What?" Kadaj asked excited.

"_And they don't have a clue,"_ he said.

"Who?" Kadaj asked again.

"_They fell in love and here's the bottom line, our trio's down to two,"_ Reno said, looking at Kadaj.

"Ohh," Kadaj said disappeared.

"_The sweet caress of twilight, there's magic everywhere and in all this romance atmosphere, disaster's in the air,"_ Reno said.

* * *

Hermione in a light brown kimono noticed Aerith walking through the village with Cloud, but wasn't surprised to see Vincent and Kairi together. She smiled, Tifa and Yuffie stood next to her.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?" _she sang softly.

"_The peace the evening brings,"_ Tifa sang in a soft voice.

"_The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things,"_ Yuffie added in a mid-normal voice.

Vincent smiled at Kairi, who held his normal hand lightly as they walked through the village. He wondered how Kairi would react if he would everything about his past. Kairi let go and ran toward Aerith, who had two cameral apples, one for her and one for Kairi. Vincent walked toward Cloud and stood next to him.

"_So many things to tell her,"_ he sang in a low whisper.

"_But how to make her see?"_ Cloud sang, joining.

"_The truth about my past,"_ Vincent and Cloud sang together.

"_Impossible," _Cloud sang softly.

"_She'd turn away from me," _Vincent sang softly.

Kairi enjoyed the cameral apple Aerith gave her; she looked toward Vincent, a slight blush on her face, his long messy raven black hair up in a ponytail, his deep crimson red eyes scanning the crowds. But she couldn't help feeling he was holding something back, hiding something from her. Cloud looked like he was hiding something from Aerith.

"_He's holding back, he's hiding,"_ Kairi sang softly.

"_But what I can't decide,"_ Aerith sang softly.

"_Why won't he be the warrior I know he is?"_ Kairi sang, very softly.

"_The warrior I see inside," _they sang together.

Cloud walked toward Aerith, his arms wrapped around her waist, his deep ocean blue eyes staring into her deep beautiful emerald green eyes. Aerith was about to say something, but Cloud put his finger on her lips and pressed them against his own. Aerith closed her eyes and embraced Cloud as they kissed, Kairi and Vincent blushed at the sight of them. Hermione laughed, Harry stood nearby in a dark green shogun robe, Yazoo and Loz standing next to him staring at the young professor and young student.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?" _Hermione sang.

"_The peace the evening brings," _Tifa sang in a mid whisper.

"_The world, for once, in perfect harmony with all its living things," _Yuffie sang in a whisper.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?" _Harry sang, joining in.

"_You needn't look too far,"_ Yazoo sang, holding his fan(2) close to his mouth.

"_Stealing through the night's uncertainties,"_ Loz sang, agreeing with his brother.

"_Love is where they are,"_ Leon sang, walking up.

* * *

"_And if he falls in love tonight," _Reno sang, watching everyone. 

"_It can be assumed," _Kadaj joined.

"_His carefree days with us are history," _Reno sang, starting to cry.

"_In short, our pal is doomed,"_ they sang together before looking at each and crying.

Sea was in a light sky blue kimono with a fan that had the star sign, Cancer, and Yuna in a light blue and green kimono holding a fan with the Luca(3) symbol on it watched Vincent and Kairi blushing and avoiding eye content. Cloud and Aerith got out of their kiss and looked at Vincent and Kairi, a slight smile on Aerith's face. Ron walked up to them, smiling. Vincent held a pink carnation in his hand and walked up to Kairi, hiding the flower.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day,"_ Sea sang in a calm voice.

"_When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned,"_ Yuna sang, joining her cousin.

"_An enchanted moment and it's see me through," _Cloud sang, looking at Aerith.

"_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you,"_ Aerith sang, looking back at Cloud.

Somewhere else in Hogsmeade, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Mog walked through the village; Nanaki noticed Vincent and Kairi walking toward them. He smiled; they were holding hands and smiling with each other. It nearly reminded him of Aerith's earliest sketches, Cait Sith and Mog also noticed the professor and the student together, they smiled.

"_Can you feel the love tonight?" _Nanaki sang. _"It is where we are."_

"_It's enough for this wide-eyed wander that we got this far,"_ Cait sang.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?" _Mog sang. _"How it's laid to rest?"_

"_It's enough to believe kings and vagabonds believe the very best,"_ Ron sang, holding his Weasley family fan.

Vincent guided Kairi out of the village to the shoreline of the lake, a woman with long dark red hair and dark chocolate brown eyes in a dark green kimono watched Vincent and Kairi, Minerva McGonagall took a drink of her polyjuice(4) potion, Kairi tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Yes, you are," Vincent said. "I mean, yes, it is."

"_There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn,"_ Minerva sang with a little laugh.

Two girls and a man were in the village, watching Vincent and Kairi, the first girl had short blond hair and bright sea blue eyes and wore a bright blue kimono(5), the second girl had long sandy blond hair and dark emerald green eyes and wore a lime green kimono, the man had long white hair in a ponytail and light red eyes and wore a crimson shogun robe.

"Look, our Somebodies," the blond haired girl shouted.

"Yeah, Namine," the man said.

"Go, I'll find my Somebody," the sandy blond haired girl said.

"Okay, Namia," Namine said.

"Kyo…" Namia looked at Kyo before leaving.

"_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors,"_ Namine sang, staring at her Somebody.

"_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours,"_ Kyo sang.

"Vincent…" Kairi whispered, looking out at the horizon, then turning to Vincent.

"Yeah, Kairi…" Vincent said, turning to Kairi. Gaining some courage, he placed the flower in her hair and looked into her eyes.

"There's something I want to tell you," Kairi looked up into his crimson blood red eyes. "I wanted to tell you ever since I first met you. I thought the time when Cloud transformed would be a good time, but I lost my voice. The reason I want to tell you now is because I may never another chance. But it's okay if you love that girl you told me about. But…Vincent Valentine, I love you!"

Kairi looked down at her feet; Vincent lifted her chin with his finger, he said with a smile on his face, "I love you, too, Kairi Stars."

He kneeled down, leaned forward and kissed her fully on the lips. Kairi closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms on his neck. Sea, Yuna, Ron, Cloud, and Aerith watched the kiss. Namia, Kyo, and Namine disappeared after they watched the kiss.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?"_ Sea sang, holding her fan close to her mouth.

"_It is where we are,"_ Yuna sang, smiling at her cousin.

"_It's enough for this wide-eyed wander that we got this far,"_ Cloud sang, grabbing Aerith's hand.

"_And can you feel the love tonight?"_ Aerith sang, holding Cloud's hand. _"How it's laid to rest?"_

"_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best,"_ Ron sang.

Vincent and Kairi parted from their kiss, they looked each other and smiled before kissing each other, Minerva smiled, her friend looked happy now.

"_It's enough to make kings vagabonds believe the very best," _she sang before she walked away, toward the school.

* * *

Here's a little translation to the stuff in the story. 

(1). I don't sure what the men in Japan wear to festivals, because the womens wears kimonos, and the closet thing to a male kimono is a shogun robe

(2). The fans Yazoo, Sea, Yuna, and Ron hold are the ones with a round fans at the end of a stick. Each fan is a symbol on it, for Yazoo a wing

(3). The Luca symbol on Yuna's fan should show that she and Sea are from Spira. They're only on Earth for their schooling in Hogwarts

(4). If you've read the second book, then you know a polyjuice potion makes the drinker turn into someone for a hour. This McGonagall is like her early twenties, but to everyone around her, she looks her grandmother.

(5). In Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 2, Namine's main outfit is a simple white sleeveless dress and blue sandals. But for a story I'm working on, that is so plain and thought a color kimono for her.


End file.
